The New Teacher
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: AU. After a tragic accident, Trafalgar Law becomes my new maths and science teacher. Great, huh? No! Law and I get off to the wrong foot and its up to me to fix it. LawxOC. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Expect A LOT of mexLaw fics, ok? I love him to bits and can't help writing stuff like this. ;) Also, this fic is set when I was in year 9 since my class was... noisy, you know what I mean? :/  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

My maths and science teacher, Mr Madyck, had passed away suddenly in his sleep the night before. This sent our whole class into shock. We weren't told how he died but we did know that in a few days we would be getting a new teacher.

The principal had come into our class and was telling us that we could have a free period since there no work had been set. I sat next to my friend Katie and we talked about possible scenarios regarding Mr Madyck's death.

"What if he fell and cracked his head open?" I suggested. We both cringed and laughed. "No, that's way too gross," I said.

"What about he suddenly "disappeared"?" Katie suggested. This made us laugh even more. The thought of Mr Madyck suddenly disappearing into thin filled our minds and made us laugh.

A couple of days past and still there was no replacement teacher. One morning, we came into the classroom for Science and there was no still teacher. We all say down and Katie and I started talking about the funny things that has happened to us in the past. Everyone else was loud and noisy and just when everything went temporarily silent, Katie said something that made me burst out laughing. The other students stared at me but I paid them no attention.

It was actually just after I started to laugh that the door opened and in stepped a tall man with a goatee and sideburns. I immediately stopped laughing and stared at the man.

The man spoke up. "Everyone, I'm your new maths and science teacher. My name is Mr Trafalgar but if you want, you can just can call me sir or Mr Law. Law is my first name just so you know." He then turned to me. "You there, what's your name?" he asked.

I blushed slightly and replied, "Kayla, sir."

"Okay, Kayla, what were you laughing about when I walked in?" Law asked.

"Uhh..." I glanced at Katie who just gave me a small shrug. When I didn't reply after a while, Law sighed.

"I guess you're a troublesome one, huh? Please sit near the front where I can keep an eye on you." I was shocked. Not once in my high school life had I been moved away from my friends. "Today, please," Law said when I stalled for time. I looked at Katie pleadingly then grabbed my stuff and walked to the front table, just in front of Law's desk.

"Good. Now, I won't tolerate any bad behaviour and anyone who misbehaves will be moved. Do I make myself clear?" Law asked. Everyone nodded. "Now, let's get to introducing ourselves and getting to know you. My name is Law Trafalgar. I studied at university as a doctor but decided to become a teacher and work as a doctor on the side. Are there any questions?"

Several students put their hands up. "What's up with your tattoos?" someone asked.

"I just got a few tattoos, that's all," Law shrugged. "Now, let's go around the room and introduce ourselves." Everyone stood up one at a time and stated their names. When it came to me, Law said, "I already know your name so there's no need for you to stand up."

This made me boil in anger. I was never the horribly bad student. Sure, I sometimes mucked around and procrastinated one too many times, but I would never disrupt the class purposely. I would also never talk back to a teacher so I just get my mouth shut.

"I may not be here sometimes because of my other job but if not I'll set work that is to be completed in that lesson. I will check the next time I have you that you have done the work. Anyone who doesn't do the work will be spending an entire lunchtime with me to catch up."

I looked back at Katie and gave her a pleading look. Both of us hated doing our homework!

"Miss Kayla, please look at the front," Law said. When I looked back, Law was standing in front of my table, staring down at me.

"S-Sorry, sir..." I said.

"I'll speak to you after class." Law turned around and started writing science information on the board for us to copy down in our books. I was still so embarrassed. I couldn't believe this was happening! I silently fumed in anger.

When the bell rang, everyone except me stood up and left. Law sat on his desk. "Why do you want to make my life a misery?" he asked.

I wasn't expecting this question. I thought for a while and decided it was best just to say what I felt. "I'm not a bad student, Mr Law. Most of the time I just keep to myself and don't talk to anyone. There are actually rare times that I misbehave. Please,, believe me." I was practically begging for his forgiveness.

"I'm not sure if what you say is true, considering what I saw today, but I'll give you one week to atone for your mistakes. If you misbehave more than 5 times, you stay in this spot for the rest of the year. Sound fair?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And if you don't misbehave for the week then you can sit with your friends," Law explained. "You can go now." I said goodbye and walked out of the classroom. All that was on my was the teacher is so hot!

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter! Umm... Woo...? XD

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

The next morning, I went to school half an hour earlier to talk to Law. I needed help with some of the things he explained yesterday. I knocked on the door to his office and after hearing "come in", I entered. Law was sitting at his desk, looking at paperwork.

"I'm sorry, Mr Law, am I disturbing you?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

Law turned his chair towards me. "No, I'm not. What do you need?"

"I was just confused with this question." I handed him the question I had written in my notebook. It was proteins and how they effect the body."

"Okay, so proteins are found in the muscles of the body." He began explaining everything about protein and I made sure to pay close attention.

When Law as finished explaining, I smiled softly. "Thank you so much, Mr Law. You've been a big help." I turned to walk out of the door when Law said, "And next time, please come and see me before the day the homework is due."

I turned around and stared at Law. "I-I'm so sorry, Mr Law!"

Law chuckled then smirked. "Don't stress about it too much. Now, go get ready for our double science lesson."

"I-I will." I walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind me. I didn't notice it until now but the whole time Law was explaining proteins, I had a blush on my face. I started to wonder if Law had noticed. That would definitely be embarrassing. I shook my head rapidly. No way, I definitely did not like Mr Law! That's just weird!

I walked to my locker and grabbed my science books and my planner. I walked to my class where some other students were waiting. I was just able to hear the end of two boys' conversation.

"Do you think that new science teacher is a bit creepy?" one asked.

"Totally. I bet he just copied his way through uni. He doesn't look smart enough to be a teacher. Or a doctor," the other said.

I wanted to say something. Anything to make them shut up. Wait, that isn't right. I don't care for what anyone says about Mr Law... right...?

"Oi, Kayla, do you think something's kinda off with that teacher?" one of the boys asked me.

I turned to look at them. "Well, he is a bit creepy," I lied. I decided to just go along with what the boys were saying. "I mean, his tattoos are a bit weird and he's got that really weird hat."

"Who is that really weird hat?" A voice asked behind me.

I froze and slowly turned around to come face to face with Law. "Ah! M-M-Mr Law! I-I... Uh..." I trailed off.

"I didn't think you would be one of the people to talk about me behind my back. I'll have to speak to you after class today."

I groaned in my head. Why did I have to say those things?!

"It's too late for regrets," Law said.

"I know, Mr Law..." I said quietly.

"Good." Law unlocked the door and walked inside. I sat at my new usual spot in front of his desk. Law put his things down and started writing information on the board. It was stuff about chemical reactions and we were required to copy it down. I quickly kept up with Law's writing and as he started explaining to the class what it all meant, I rested my chin on my hand.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?" Law asked. I quickly straightened up and started to shake. "U-Uh, no, Mr Law...!"

"I'll also speak to you after class about that," Law said then went back to teaching.

For the rest of the lesson, I made sure to be on my best behaviour. I made sure to keep up with the notes and not look bored at all. The end of the lesson arrived and as everyone else got out of their seats and walked out, Law leaned against my desk. I was ready to take on whatever he threw at me.

To be continued...

Sorry this was so short. :(


End file.
